Comforts of home
by phoenixash88
Summary: severus and harry having a civil is is my first story Don't be too harsh please


**COMFORTS of home**

AN: I am not a native English speaker and my word processor was not properly working. The Dotted line is still not going away. I have done some corrections. I guess that was not a good end to chapter but I am new to the workings of Thanks for reading and following.

REVISED

Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

…..

Harry had been wandering around the grounds. He was admiring the castle; it still mystifies him after 4 years of living in it. The sunrises from astronomy tower is quite serene when most of the castle is still in bed, the after curfew views of the ground and the lake still have him spellbound. Even though he thoroughly enjoys his friends company but he also likes the solitary times basking in beauty that surrounds him. Today was the same case Hermione is in the library and Ron and dean were having wizards chess.

The warm October evening is too tempting for harry to spend it inside so he went for a walk since it was Saturday the castle was significantly empty "it seems even the teachers all are outdoors maybe not Snape" he thought. As he went outside there were few pairs of students there he looked for a peaceful place on the shores of the lake but it was occupied by some nauseatingly romantic pairs, harry made his way towards the slopes of ground towards Hagrid's hut there was a place where he can lay down by this time the sun has started its process to set the calmness was in the air, there was peaceful silence except some noises from the forbidden forest, since Cedric he was never this calm and relaxed he sighed and watched the colors play in the sky orange, pink, purple and shades of blue they looked so beautiful against the dim light that he want the time to stop there he never want them to go but he can't do anything after some time the dusk fell completely. He craned his neck to watch the castle in its full glory. He sighed and wondered aloud "I remembered the moment I first saw it and for the first time I felt that there is some place where I belong I felt like I am home" he caught himself but thought no one is listening and it felt good to voice his thoughts he shivered and continued "every summer is so hard away from Hogwarts that even he could do whatever to see Malfoy or professor Snape rather than be with Dursleys. Even they think higher of me than my own relatives" he sighed and laid there in silence watching the stars

Severus Snape was returning from the forest the evening was quite calm so he decided to stroll around the castle basking in the glory of the sunset. As he turned to return a movement caught his attention by the bushes not far from him as quietly as he can he went to watch what was there he heard the voice of none other than harry potter. his instincts was to give detention to the boy for his dunderheadedness lying there in the chill without being properly dressed for the weather , but his curiosity got better of him he strained his ears to listen what was being said. After the boy stopped he stood there as still does he really mean that? Hogwarts was his safe home in his time too he really felt his case was different and he was listening to potter brat surely his relatives don't think like that do they? then he heard one more sentence "besides as much as they hate me" now he had too much he cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence the boy was startled he stood up swiftly wand in hand ready to attack me then he looked at me and his expression changed significantly

"I am sorry sir; I didn't know it is you …."Harry trailed off lowering his wand and blushing he thanked the darkness

"good reflex Mr. Potter, but next time be more alert" Snape replied "and may I ask why aren't you wearing a coat?" he raised his eyebrow as the boy tightened his robes around

"oh…. I am wearing my jumpers sir" the boy looked down at his shoes then Snape cast a heating charm on his robes and turned and said "get back inside boy, if you don't want to freeze" he begun to walk towards the castle but halted after few strides and said over his shoulder "I don't hate you, try dislike "he continued to walk but heard the surprised tone and the genuine whisper "thank you, sir" he smiled and entered the castle not long after harry followed the suite. Musing if that was real or he just had an illusion. From that moment onwards he respected the potions master.

after that encounter harry started to observe his potions master more carefully and actually saw him smile once they were discussing _tri wizard tournament_ on Gryffindor table harry got bored and glanced at the teachers table then he saw him thinking then there was slight amused expression on his face then the corner of his mouth move upward and he chuckled it made him choke on his food everyone on the table watching him

"What are you staring at?" he asked

"Are you even listening to a word what we are saying?" Hermione said

He smiled sheepishly and began to scratch his neck then Hermione hit him on the back with her book and left grumbling about boys

That night he had the similar dreams or nightmares and couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to stroll around the castle and his feet carried him to the astronomy tower and he sat there watching the lake at night and he thought of his first night at Hogwarts a warm feeling spread into his body then he felt like he was being watched he smirked and said to the shadows

"Professor it is not right to sneak on people often. I have learned my lesson of attentiveness the first time"

None other than the potions master emerged from the shadows and replied

"And what part of curfew you doesn't understand Mr. Potter?"

"Can't sleep, sir needed to clear my mind" harry replied honestly

The professor looked thoughtful for a minute then asked "you were saying earlier about summers being hard?"

"Nothing really sir, may I ask you something sir?"

"Yes?"

"What are the teachers discussing this morning at the head table?"

"I don't see why this is a concern of yours?"He replied archly

"I wa.. Was just wondering you seemed amused today, and I have never seen you like that ever" harry told the truth. The potions professor narrowed his eyes trying to discern what the boy is thinking, he couldn't decipher any hidden motives then said "I didn't knew you kept a close watch on me, but I will tell you only if you yourself will specify what you meant by your earlier sentence" Severus demanded

Harry opened his mouth to say it was nothing, and then realized he was the one who asked in the first place. Why don't you think before opening the big mouth of his he mentally berated himself but found that he was really curious

"Ok deal, you first sir "he agreed, professor Snape raised his eyebrow surprised and said nonchalantly

"professor McGonagall and I had a bet on who will give less detention this week and I won"

Harry was surprised that the professor is capable of such things and asked what the prize was

"She have to do my night shift for next week enough of that your turn" professor looked at him sharply

Harry gulped and answered as truthfully as he can "it's just that sir that I will miss Hogwarts and my friends as I don't have any at privet drive"

The professor looked thoughtful and told him to go to his dormitory and of course took fifteen points and swept away from there.

As they both made their ways to their destination both were lost in thought about the other as the preconceived notions become to crumble and thought maybe they were wrong about each other both vowed to observe the other more closely.

END


End file.
